Brother, My Brother
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Will Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ever stop fighting?


**Start Time: **8:38PM, January 23, 2008

Kagome stood next to Sango, feeling useless and helpless. This was one battle she'd learned she had no right to barge into. If she helped, it would only make both parties mad at her, she now knew this. But it didn't mean she had to accept it. "Why do they fight like that? Their brothers..."

"But that blood means nothing to either of them. Sesshomaru refuses to claim Inuyasha, just as Inuyasha refuses to claim Sesshomaru. It's a battle that will never end," Miroku said, looking out at the fight as well.

"...Not until one of them is dead anyways," Kagome muttered quietly, her soft eyes glittening with tears as she looked down. "I still don't get how someone can refuse their own blood. It's not something you can change. You have to accept it and move on."

"Try telling them that," Sango murmured as her hand absently patted Kilala on the head.

Kagome's eyes wondered back up to the fight as Inuyasha dodged yet another attack from Sesshomaru. He swung at him with Tetsuigai, only to have Sesshomaru easily block with Tokijin. One handedly, Sesshomaru was still stronger then Inuyasha.

"Brother, my brother," Kagome whispered under her breath, remembering a song from her time. "That song fits them so well..."

"Hmm?" Miroku and Sango looked over to her, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were closed and calm tears ran down her cheeks from under her eyelids. Kagome started to whisper the song to herself, seeming to forget the fight and the four that stood by her. Shippou listened intently, not caring for the battle. Miroku and Sango listened to find out what she meant. Kilala listened because she understood that demons battle, not that she was telling...

"Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother," Kagome opened her eyes and they had a harder look to them. It wasn't a mean look, but one that clearly showed her dislike for this battle. Kagome seemed to have lost all thought as she took a step forward and kicked a rock absentmindedly. It landed by the fighting brothers and made both look towards the Miko, wondering why the hell she was throwing rocks at them. They both realized that Kagome had not thrown the rock, and that she had no intention of stopping the fight. Both demons could smell her scent well, at it was a sad one, mixed with a longing. It made both of them lower their sword a bit as Kagome belted out the next verse, her voice sweet and rythmic, very pleasing to the ear.

"We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way," Kagome was lost in her song, trying hard to remember the words and beat, that she did not notice that nothing but ehr voice filled the air. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had stopped fighting and were now listening to the insane Miko upont the hill, as Miroku and Sango watched her with curious eyes.

"We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart!" Kagome seemed to emphisize these lines as she sang them. She wasn't meaning to cause a scene. Heck, she didn't even know she was causing a scene as everyone watched a listened to her singing this odd song. All Kagome was trying to do was take her mind off the battle.

"Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?" a few tears escaped on this line, for it was so true. Life should be worth so much for over whatever it was they were fighting about.

"We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother," Kagome was trying not to let the tears escape, but to think of these two siblings, fighting like mortal enemies, it made her sad. She would never hate Souta just because he had a different mother, or was of different blood. He was her _brother_, her family. Though she would admit, at times she detested him, but never hated, never wanted to kill, so how could these two be able to swing swords at each others throats?

"Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes," Oh, how Kagome wish that would be said between the brothers. That they would try to get along, try not to fight, try to be civil and decent to each other. That they would forget this war they have pit against each other and just... let go of the bitterness and hatred. Kagome didn't understand why it was there, she just couldn't comprehend it.

"Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see," Kagome sang, thinking that the last part seemed to fit Inuyasha. Their was so much more to Inuyasha then Sesshomaru took notice too. All Sesshomaru saw a a worthless hanyou, weak and pathetic. But Inuyasha was not these things, even if he himself thought so. Kagome knew Inuyasha was strong, he did take off one of Sesshomaru's arms after all, and it was to save her. Inuyasha had saved her so many times. Their was no way he could be weak.

"You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away," Kagome felt like saying that one to Sesshomaru. He seemed to bent on destroying Inuyasha. Couldn't he take the time to think about the consequeneces that would happen because of this fighting? Sesshomaru was the older, he should stop. He should be the strong one who would walk away from the battle, as it was useless. Sesshomaru couldn't wield Tetsuigai anyway, so why did he keep fighting Inuyasha?

"Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother..." Kagome trailed off and seemed to come back to reality. She blinked a couple of times and saw Kilala, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru staring at her. Shippou's eyes held amazment, while Miroku's and Sango's held confussion. Inuyasha looked up, his eyes studying her. Sesshomaru eyed her, his face and eyes expressionless as always.

"Uh..." Kagome gave a small smile, realizing that she'd been singing out loud and loud enough for them to hear. She scratched the back of her head. "...Um... Sorry?"

"What were you singing, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice monotone.

"Eh... Brother, My Brother..." Kagome answered quietly, her eyes wondering to the ground. This had to be the most embarrassing day of her life.

Sesshomaru merely gave a small nod of his head before sheathing Tokijin and turning on heel, his long hair whipping around with him, and walking away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"We will fight another day," Sesshomaru said calmly over his shoulder. "I am done for today." Sesshomaru walked a few steps before stopping. He looked back, seeming to look in the direction of Inuyasha, just his eyes past Inuyasha and landed on the Miko on the hill.

Kagome saw that his eyes weren't on Inuyasha, but on herself. She gave a small smile and mouthed the words, 'thank you.' Sesshomaru merely gave another small nod and walked away, this time not looking back.

Kagome smiled. _'Thank you, Sesshomaru.'_

**End Time: **9:20PM, January 23, 2008

**This came to me while listening to the song, you guessed it, "Brother, My Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls. I'm completely in love with this song, as I believe that all humans are brother, (or sisters if your picky) but not in the related sense. But instead, in a sense that we are all the same and we shouldn't fight.**


End file.
